


i know how exhausted you must be

by unsaved_misc



Category: SuperMega Show, Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Angst/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares/Night Terrors, didn’t think it deserved a warning but just putting this here, i wrote this in like 40 mins i hope it’s good, kind of sort of vent maybe, minor violence?? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc
Summary: he grasped at the wall to steady himself, anxiety and dread pinching in his stomach and up his arms. fuck. fuck. what the fuck.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	i know how exhausted you must be

it was vivid.

the blood spatter. the way his skin dipped with scarring and tear against muscle. like he’d been through something. like he’d done things to people before. matt stumbled on his own feet, almost falling back against the wall as he saw a blood-covered man standing at the foot of the staircase. he grasped at the wall to steady himself, anxiety and dread pinching in his stomach and up his arms. fuck. fuck. what the fuck.

he backed away into the living room, mind racing, yet cloudy. he had no idea what to do, how to protect himself, and vaguely remembered the ryan was around. he reached for the couch but ryan wasn’t there, suddenly gone like he hadn’t been around in the first place. all the while, matt could hear the slow, heavy footsteps of boots on wood, creaking as the man came downstairs. matt stared on in horror as he was faced with the degenerate, his face as bloody and scarred as his chest. lank, dirty hair fell in front of his eyes and a dagger gleamed in his hand.  
“why don’t we get started, matt?” his voice was gravely and hoarse, but lilted at the end, as if he was about to enjoy this. the smile crawled across his face like a bug.

he lunged, and his knife plunged straight into matt’s chest.

and then matt wakes up.

he’s gasping, screaming, letting out a short, gruff one like he’s been trying to wake for a while. he digs his nails into his thighs first, then his arms, grasping at them roughly and raising them like he’s defending himself. matt suffers from strange nightmares often, but this one was different. it was a screamer. it was fear pumping through his veins, feeling almost solid, like somebody had injected him with lead. he hated these.  
he was trapped in that world of dream, the sound of the man’s footsteps still echoed in his ears. he swore he felt a pain in his chest where the knife went in.

a warm hand touches him.

he screams again.

“matt, hey.” it’s ryan’s voice. god, it’s him. “hey, i’m here, matt. look at me. matt.” he’s coaxing him softly, hand spreading warmth through matt’s skin. but matt’s still afraid to open his eyes. he’s afraid that this is a dream too, that he’ll see ryan’s corpse or something else equally horrible.  
“matt. look at me.” his voice is gentle, and matt opens his eyes. the room is so fucking dark.  
“n-no, no. he-“ matt looks around, his eyes not yet adjusting, and the panic returns. “he’s here. he’s under the bed, he’s going to fucking kill me, ryan, h-“  
“matt.” ryan’s hand moves up to his cheek, turning his head lightly so they’re facing each other.

ryan looks welcoming, like a beacon of sunshine, like home. matt looks terrified, hair matted to his sweaty skin and blue eyes searching. the room’s a little brighter.  
“just look at me, okay?” ryan’s thumb strokes against his cheek. “it’s safe. he’s not here, whoever you saw. it was just a nightmare, okay?” he wants verbal confirmation, but matt’s throat feels too dry. he just nods, feeling the tears start to tug at his eyes. his lip quivers, and he can’t hide it anymore. ryan chews his lip and opens his arms, letting matt nestle in like he’s a perfect match, a puzzle piece fitting just right.  
“i got you, baby.” ryan mumbled out, strong arms finding purchase around matt’s tiny frame.

“‘m so scared.” matt’s voice cracks out, his fingers grasping tightly at ryan’s shirt, gripping as hard as he can. in the dream, he was gone without a trace, but now he’s here, he’s present, and he won’t leave. matt knows that and it only makes him want to cry more.  
“i know,” ryan coos, hands starting to travel slowly up and down matt’s back. “you were making so much noise. i think i was scared too.”  
“you were awake?”  
“mm hm.”  
“b-because of me?” matt pulls back, his pretty eyes already apologetic, and ryan hurried to say something.  
“no, no, was watching something on netflix. i couldn’t sleep regardless.” he pulls matt into a hug again and matt doesn’t say anything, just buries in the warmth and closes his eyes.

“do you want to talk about it?” ryan asks. matt shakes his head at first, but decides it’s better to tell ryan.  
“g-guy at the top of the steps. he stabbed me.” matt feels a dull ache in his chest again, and touches it lightly.  
“mm.” ryan kisses his head and pulled back so they were facing each other.  
“was fuckin’ creepy man. i hate these meds.” matt runs his hands over his face roughly. “i hate what they do to me. i never want to sleep.”  
“i know.” ryan paused. “you don’t have to tonight, if you don’t want to.” matt looks at him and nods eagerly. 

“i can’t, dude.”  
“hey, it’s okay. i’ll stay up with you.” ryan smiles, and matt swears he sees his entire world, all his happiness, in that smile. he grabs ahold of a blanket, wrapping it around himself, and plops down in ryan’s lap. ryan readies his phone, holding it in one hand while the other messes with matt’s hair, and he pulls up a show that hopefully won’t freak matt out. the man looks unbothered now, pretty eyes lidded as he focuses on the screen. meanwhile, ryan is focused on matt, trying to block out the noises of pain he heard. matt gripping at the sheets and crying out for ryan to the pitch black dark, how his throat sobbed and sounded like it physically hurt. he ignores it, putting it to the back of his mind and instead watching matt’s face as he laughs at a joke.

his adorable smile, flashing bright teeth, eyes squinting a little. ryan smiles, not at the joke, but at matt. he feels like a protector, like he can keep matt safe from everything if he tries. and he will try, for as long as he can, holding matt in his arms and kissing his forehead and wishing all the nightmares away. 

it’s what he’s good at. it’s in his job description.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a nightmare that went exactly like this one so this is self indulgent ig :’)) i hope u like pls leave feedback!


End file.
